Vehicle damage and/or wear-and-tear may sometimes not be identified when the vehicle damage and/or wear-and-tear is not readily apparent (e.g., if the damage and/or wear-and-tear is out of sight, such as on an underside of the vehicle, and/or if damage occurs during night time hours). Driving a vehicle having damage or worn out critical components may be hazardous to a driver of the vehicle and surrounding motorists.